In the course of taking care of a baby, it is difficult to protect the clothing of the baby while feeding the baby. This leads to excessive clothing changes, laundering of clothing, and extra time spent cleaning up. Bibs are well known items used to help minimize the problem of food soiling a baby's clothing. However, bibs do not provide an impenetrable barrier to food running down the face of the child and soiling the child's shirt and perhaps undergarments.
Food not only runs down the front of the child's chin, food can also run down the side of the child's face, down the child's neck and down the child's chest. A significant shortcoming of a traditional bib is that the baby spits up while he/she is sitting up, laying back at an angle or laying flat down on the back. The baby's head is usually turned resting against an object like an infant car seat, for example, when the spit up occurs. Most often, the spit up is not projectile.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a garment to protect against food running down a baby's or patient's face and into the baby's or patient's garment.